


Coming Out

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Prince Thrawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Thrawn finally tells his father his secret.





	Coming Out

Imperial Prince Thrawn sighed as he made his way to his father's study. Never had it seemed like such a long walk. His father had been Emperor for almost 20 years now, and there had been increasing pressure for Thrawn to marry and provide an heir. All the attempts, balls, parties, banquets, and everything else were making him miserable. He stopped outside the study door, hand poised to open it.

 "Thrawn? What are you doing lurking in the corridor?" Palpatine was carrying his tea tray.

 He jumped and scuttled back with a startled yelp.

"Are you all right, my darling?"

"I... I'm sorry, Father. You startled me. I was... coming to speak with you."

 "Oh, well, then. Here I am. Come in." Palpatine opened the door. "Angie was going to trip on the stairs carrying up the tea tray, so I decided to do it myself, and at least save the pot breaking."

 "You just like doing things yourself."

"That too," his father chuckled.

They sat down, and Palpatine handed his son a cup of tea moments later.

"Here. You know I can sense your nerves, dear. Is something wrong?"

"I..." Thrawn sighed.

 "Father... About the balls and the Season..."

 "I know they're not your favorite, Thrawn, but they do serve a purpose."

"I know, but-"

 "Darling, if you're trying to say something, say it. I can't read your mind."

 Thrawn steeled him and met his father's gaze shakily. "Father,... I'm not... interested in women. I like men."

 Palpatine blinked at him. "Oh. So, I was wrong. I thought it was the other way 'round."

 Thrawn's head fell. "I'm sorry I-"

"Don't be sorry! If you are sorry, be sorry for not telling me earlier! I wouldn't have badgered you so!"

 "I didn't want to disappoint you."

 Palpatine walked around his desk and hugged him. "You could never disappoint me."

 Thrawn hugged him back, purring as his father kissed his head.

"I love you, my darling, nothing will change that. Don't worry about the Season. Take some time to travel, and I'll handle everything here."

"All right. Maybe I'll bring back a boyfriend."

 "Do that. And I'll welcome them."


End file.
